Trouble Club
by extazee
Summary: Alice forces Bella to go to a club and tells Edward Bella's there. We all now just how jealous Edward gets BxE Lemon rated M for a reason / somewhat Dominant Bella / Oneshot


Bella's P.O.V;

"Common Bells, were trying to cheer you up." Alice cheered, "Edward is blind and you need to show him just what he's missing!"

I glared, "And Exactly what is he missing? Its obvious that im just not appealing to him."

I sighed and threw a pillow over my head, "It's hopeless."

I saw Alice pull the pillow off of my head, The evil pixie smirked,

"that hot body of yours, of course!"

"Now, get up, I already have your outfit picked out!"

I groaned, "It better not be hoochie."

"Oh what little you think of me Bella!" Alice pouted.

I turned my attention to the blounde at the end of the couch.

"Is it bad Rose?"

Rosallie just grinned, "Oh yeah, but don't worry, It suits you."

I glared and stood up, "I want to see, If I hate it on me I'm not going."

Alice smilled brightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The outfit was hoochie, but still teasing.

It was a tight blue blouse with a black bra and it showed off my stomache.

Then there was the skirt, it was painfully short, yet covering and it was a jean skirt and

you could see the black thong I had on if i bent over.

"You like it?" Alice questioned, glaring, daring me to say no.

"Actually, I do." My answer suprised even me, I was not the revealing type.

I shook my head when Alice cheered and I sighed, "But why? Whats the use, no ones gonna be looking at me

especially when you and that goddess Rose are going."

Alice grinned, "Oh no, you are going to be the spotlight of the night."

"How can you tell?"

She pointed at her eyes and I just replied, "Oh right."

"Especially to Edward." Alice had a little gleam in her eye.

I groaned when we got to the club.

"How in the world did you convince Edward to come here?"

"I told him you where here." Alice grinned and added, "And you know how jealouse he can get."

I couldn't help myself, I had to laugh.

We stepped in and Alice whispered to me, "Quickly, go dance before he finds you."

I nodded once toword her and ran to the middle of the dance floor, Before I knew it

I was driven by the music, and I knew I probably looked like a slut but I didn't really care much.

Alot of guys came up to me, grinding and I just grinned back at them, I undid a few buttons so just

the top of my breast where showing.

The guy grinned and grabbed my ass, I gasped.

I heard a cough behind me, and I knew it was Edward.

"Can I have my girlfriend back?"

"Girlfriend?" The guy grinned, "Sorry man, but I gotta say what kind of girl is this to be here dancing with me."

"A very stupid girl," He glared at me and I grinned a little nervouse, walking to him.

The guy behind me just glared threatiningly and I pouted turning to Edward.

"A stupid girl?" I pushed my self into his chest, "I'm dissapointed."

I turned my back to him, grinding into his hard body, and I moaned just for effect.

I peaked behind me and I knew it was working, I danced against him, my arms wrapped behind me.

Edward glared at me, "Bella." He warned.

I ignored him, and instead turned to him, whispering in his ear, "Yes?"

He glared, I knew he must be having trouble focusing so I took advantage and whispered again,

"Dance with me Edward." I hoped I said that seducingly.

I saw Edward swallow harshly as I pushed my breast up and together.

I smirked and let my hands travel down his neck and chest.

When I reached the end of his pants I tugged on them then ignored them.

Edward whimpered and I grinned, loving this high of being dominent.

"Edward...." I moaned still grinding into him.

That seem to break his spell and he grabbed me, pretty harshly might I add.

In seconds we where in front of his shiny volvo.

He kissed me roughly, pushing me onto the hood of his car.

I moaned, rubbing my leg against his.

I saw people walking bye and it made me a little insecure.

Edward looked at me, grinning, "Wanna go inside the car?"

I nodded, I felt hot and I just wanted to get back to seducing my Edward.

I grinned when he opened the backseat door and I bent to get in, showing my thong to him

and I heard him growl in pleasure.

"You Bella, are a tease."

"Really?" I asked mockingly and tore his shirt off when he got in.

I sat in his lap, he kissed up my neck and jaw and I moaned, "Ed..ward..oh!"

He found a spot on my neck that made me writh in pleasure, and he sucked.

I threw my head back and moaned.

Edward tore my shirt off and I grinned, "Whern't you the one who wanted to go slow?"

I reached behind my back, very slowly removing my bra, teasing him.

"Slow-schmo." He mummbled but sat back any ways as I took my bra off.

I saw a gleam in Edwards eyes when my bra was off.

He kissed my neck, kissing down to my chest and sucked on my breast.

My mind was numb from the pleaser of Edward touching my skin so...intimately.

I moaned loudly when his tounge found my nipple and his fingers reached the other.

My hands found there way to Edwards belt, fumbling to get rid of the offending things.

I heard Edward chuckle and felt him against my nub.

"Need help, love?"

I moaned again as the belt came undone and I tore them off of his person.

"Ahh, Bella, hasty are we?"

I don't know what came over me but suddenly I pushed his chest back and glared, "Edward."

I saw Edward smirk, "I like this dominint side of you."

"Really?" I grinned and put my finger over his lips, "Good. Now shut up and kiss me."

Edward chuckled and kissed me harshly.

I moaned into his lips, my hands on his shoulders.

I yipped when he snapped at my neck.

I heard him chuckle once more, looking at me, "Bella, I feel more like I'm fighting a lioness then you, If I was human I'd be bleeding."

I tilted my head to the side, "Huh?"

"You don't realize just how dominent your being, you're scratching and biting. It doesn't hurt me but It turns me on."

"I bit you? I don't remember that."

He nodded and snapped again, "You did, and I love it."

I bit him, I knew if I did it hard it would more likely hurt me then him.

He growled low in his throught and suddenly I was snarling back.

We both paused and He looked bewildered, "Do that again."

Before I could even think about it I was snarling at him and he growled back in pleasure.

I continued my mission, getting the unforgivible pants off.

Unzipping them quickly, I pulled them off and he ripped my skirt open.

"Mmm." I moaned and giggled as I took off his boxers.

I stopped short.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked.

Yeah, he was HUGE.

"Exactly how big are you Edward?"

He smirked devishly, "10 inches."

"wow."

I took my thong off and moaned when he kissed down my neck and I snarled.

He let out a breath, "I love that."

I did it again, grinning.

We where ready and I was a little nervous, it was my first time actually.

I decided to get it over with quickly.

Bad idea.

A painful growl ripped through my throat, my mind was pounding with pain.

"Bella, love, shhh its okay, it'll be over soon."

Edward whispered sweet nothings in my ear to calm me down

I nodded when the pain was dulled.

I breathed heavily and pulled my self up, slamming back on to him.

There was pain again, but I was used to it now, and there was a hint of pleaser in it.

To me it was something to look forward too.

I did it again and the pleasure doubled, the pain almost gone.

Edward watched me, kissing my neck and growling in pleasure when I went down.

I knew he must not have the patience to go so slow.

He kept his hands off pointedly keeping them behind his back.

I went slow at first, making sure the pain wouldn't come creeping back.

Then I started to rythem and I moaned. "Edward.."

I wanted to go faster and harder, but I knew I was to weak to do it so grabbed his hands.

I lead them to my waist and Edward looked at me and I nodded at him.

It was so _bad_ yet I felt so good

What I mean by bad is, well, were having sex in the back of his volvo.

Right infront of the club.

I writhed, moaned, snarled, growled, and threw my head back.

I was so close, I could feel it and I knew Edward was too, he would growl back and snarl my name.

Suddenly I was there, Everything turned so bright, and white.

I could see Edward looking like a white angel and I saw stars.

I heard Edward moan and I could feel him cum inside me.

The feel was invigerating.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"It turns me on when you scratch and bite, so unless you're ready for another go right now, stop biting me."

I pulled back and my teeth felt a little sore.

"Wow."

"Wow indead." Edward said back.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"As I love you Isabella Swan."

Edward kissed me lightly and I smilled.

He chuckled, "So lets go home and do that again."

"Again?" I giggled and looked around, "Uh Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Umm you tore all my clothes."

Edward grinned, "That I did. Here." He tossed me his shirt and his black boxers.

"I'll go comando, makes things easier anyways." He laughed and I threw his clothes on, sniffing them.

I turned to him, "You have better smell then any human right?"

"Much Better Smell, Why?"

"Cause I can smell the sex, and If my sense of smell is weaker, I wonder how bad you smell it."

He sniffed and smiled at me, "We don't have to wait tell we get home do we?"


End file.
